Elias
Elias is The Jerk of the group. Biography Elias was not always a jerk, however, his life has been tragic. When he was only 7, his father walked out on him and his family. Dispite this, he was still cheerful. After that, life took another swing at him when he failed the sixth grade. Even then he was still happy, but when his mother died of cancer when he was 14 that was the last straw. He quickly became mean and started to bully others, even though he's puny and couldn't even stand up to anyone in the fourth grade, he still scares others by his demeanor. No one can touch him. Although it seems like he doesn't care about anyone, he will protect his little brother in a heartbeat. He joined Total Drama Craziness to get the cash prize so he can help his little brother. Time on TDC Chapter One: Elias was quick to insult people as soon as he arrived. He was placed on The Rabbid Raccoons, much to the displesure of Serene. Chapter Two: Elias yelled at Orville and Zev and tolded them to shut up. In the challenge, he didn't do the best. His team lost and during the debating on who was to be eliminated, he made fun of Liz and her crush on Nico. At the soda ceremony, he was safe. Chapter Three: Elias was amazed at Nico's ability to space out and stay completely still. In the challenge, he failed to defend the flag. For that, his team lost but he was safe. Chapter Four: Elias scared Serene and he started to feel some remorse. In the challenge, he wasn't fast or slow, but in-between. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Five: Elias talked with Suzy. In the challenge, he got Winston out who in turn, got him out at the same time. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Six: Elias is shown starting to change in this chapter. Elias tried to calm Nico down and it worked. In the challenge, he easily ate the bug. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Seven: In the challenge, Elias does not allow Shane to hurt his little brother. His team won anyway. Chapter Eight: Elias talks with Suzy about Valeria and Kaori comes out of her cabin and assumes that Suzy and him are dating. Elias and Suzy deny it and Kaori thinks that Elias is into her, She begins to make-out with him and Elias breaks free and says that he's interested in Valeria. He goes over to her, with some un-wanted help from Kaori, and tells Valeria that he likes her. In the challenge, Elias does really well but it was not enough to set a new record. Thankfully, Nico is the one to set the record and his team wins again. Chapter Nine: Elias asks Suzy not to vote for him or Valeria. Suzy says yes to that. In the challenge, Elias doesn't go that fast. His team wins anyway Chatper Ten: In the challenge, Elias tells Valeria not to let go and Valeria lets go and injures herself. Elias falls to check on her. Suzy lies to Elias on how Valeria is doing and when Suzy admits how she really was, Elias runs off. Chapter Eleven: Elias is shown being very angry at Suzy. In the challenge, Elias runs for his team. His team wins. Chapter Twelve: Elias is shown to have forgiven Suzy. Elias defends her from Nico and Kaori. In the challenge, Elias was the last dude standing and he got out. Suzy won for her team. When it was revealed that Valeria and Serene got back in the game, Elias was overjoyed. Chapter Thirteen: Elias packs up his stuff and in the challenge, Elias doesn't do so well. He lost the challenge but was safe. Chapter Fourteen: In the challenge, Elias, along with his former team members, take out the former Insane Squirrel team. He lost the challnge and Serene did not pick him to go on the reward that she won with her. He was fine with it. At the ceremony, Elias was safe. Chapter Fifeteen: Elias was happy when Valeria, Serene, and Liz came back from their trip. Elias and Valeria kissed while in the woods, India, however, saw them kiss. In the challenge, Elias falls a lot, and therefore, he didn't win. At the elimination ceremony, India, knowing that couples were a threat, votes out Elias. While leaving, Elias told a crying Valeria to stay strong for him. He left on good terms. Audition Tape Elias is shown sitting on a bed. He looks at the camera and says, "Hey, what's up Total Drama peoples. I'm Elias. You should pick me because no one, and I mean no one messes with the big E. You got that? Good. Now if you don't want me to hunt you down, pick me for your show. I can promise you, there will be more then feelings hurt." The tape ends there. Trivia *His original name was Edmund, but that was taken. *This should be obvious but, Elias's little brother's name, Conan, is the name of the main character in the anime, Case Closed *He originally wore a blue T-Shirt. in his newer image, he wears a cyan hoodie. *Elias's scene with Linda was always planned. *Originally, Suzy was going to ask Elias why he was so mean. Elias would reveal some more about his back story, and that would be the start of Elias's change from a jerk, to a nice guy. *Elias's brother's name, Conan, is the name of the main character in Case Closed. *Serene being scared of Elias is what cause Elias to change. Gallery File:Eliasswim.png|Elias in his swimming trunks. File:Eliassleep.png|Elias in his sleep wear. Category:Total Drama Craziness